FUN
by aoi-coogie
Summary: F is for Friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all. Down here in the deep blue sea .. AU, OOC, gaje, aneh, typo s , no pair, dll


A/N : Konbawa Minna-san disini ada aoi-san. Ni fic kedua aoi di fandom APH. Rencana aoi bikin fic romance. Jadinya ttep aja friendship. Emang kalo ga punya pengalaman cinta pnternya bkin fic friendship doank #curcol. Oke. Aoi ga mau banyak bacot. Happy reading ~

*warning* : AU, OOC, gaje, aneh, typo(s), no pair, dll

Disclaimer : hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya. Lagu Fun punya spongbob, spongebob punya nickelodeon, ahaha.

Rating : K+

Summary : F is for Friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all. Down here in the deep blue sea ..

HAPPY READING ~

F.U.N by Aoi-Coogie ~

_F is for friends who do stuff together._

Aku punya teman, namanya Arthur Kirkland. Ia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

_U is for you and me._

Aku dan dia selalu berbagi suka dan duka. Kami, aku dan dia, menurutku adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat terpisahkan. Aku selalu bersama dengannya, begitupun dirinya yang selalu bersamaku. Entah dia mengikutiku atau aku yang menikutinya ?

_N is for anywhere and anytime at all._

Kami selalu bersama-sama. Dimanapun, kapanpun, pada saat apapun. Kami selalu bersama dan tidak pernah melupakan satu sama lain.

_Down here in the deep blue sea._

Disini, di bumi ini. Kami selalu bersama, dan akan terus bersama selamanya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah orang baru yang menghancurkan kami. Dia ingin sekali berteman dengan Arthur, dan tentu saja aku menerima dirinya dengan baik. Tapi ia malah menyingkirkanku dan membenciku. Ia berusaha memisahkan diriku dan Arthur.

_F is for fire that's burn down the whole town_

Ia membakar barang kenangan kami. Yang ada tinggal benda-benda yang bahkan tidak dapat kuketahui apa aslinya. Ia membakar surat-suratku dan Arthur. Ia juga membakar beberapa lembar fotoku bersama Arthur. Ia membakar semua kenangan kami.

_U is for uranium.. bombs_

Ia bahkan menyiapkan bom! Aku tidak tahu apa gunanya. Tapi yang pasti, saat aku dan Iggy ke rumahnya, aku melihat bomb itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Segitu inginnya kah ia mengambil iggy dari diriku ?

_N is for No survivors when you're –_

Ia seperti nya merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat padaku. Pada suatu kali, ia bersikap SANGAT baik padaku. Aku agak curiga tapi demi iggy, aku pun pura-pura berbaik hati kepadanya. Ia mengajak ku ke suatu tempat. Aku menerima ajakannya karena ia mengatakan akan membawakan sedikit cemilan seperti hamburger. Mendengar hamburger aku langsung menerima ajakannya. Di tempat itu, aku hanya berdua dengannya. Ketika tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan pisau. Aku melihat wajahnya penuh dengan kebenciaan padaku. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu kepadaku. Aku dengan sigap memegang tangannya dan membuatnya menjatuhkan pisau tersebut. Untuk aku sigar. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku jika ia melakukannya ?

_F is for friends who do stuff together._

Aku menceritakan kepada iggy semuanya. Awalnya ia tak percaya. Tapi aku terus bercerita dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia percaya. Ia menemui "temannya" itu dan dengan seyum mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama kami. Untuk menjadi sahabat kami dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

_U is for you and me._

Tidak ada lagi kita untuk aku dan kamu. Awalnya aku tetap membencinya. Tapi ia terus berusaha agar aku menyukainya. Dan kurasa aku dapat mengampuninya.

_N is for anywhere and anytime at all._

Sekarang kami bertiga selalu mengahabiskan waktu bersama. Kadang aku tetap kesepian karena kadang iggy tidak memperhatikanku. Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan pesahabat yang indah ini.

_F is for Frolic through all the flowers._

Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman. Iggy mempunyai rumah super besar dengan taman mewah penuh bunga. Kami senang beristirahat disana dan mengobrol.

_U is for Ukulele_

Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, kami sering bernyanyi bersama. Iggy sering membawa ukulele pemberian temannya. Ia sangat menyukai ukulele itu dan dapat memainkannya dengan pandai. Suara ukulele iggy selalu membuat kami dapat bernyanyi dengan riang.

_N is for nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking._

Kami terus menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan pada akhir pecan yang sering kali disebut sebagai hari untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orangtua. Pada akhir minggu kami melakukan hal gila bersama. Seperti Meng*p*l (nose picking) makan permen karet bersama. Dan kadang kalau kami mebghabiskan waktu di pantai, kami akan mengadakan lomba lari dan yang kalah harus menjilati pasir atau mengubur diri di dalam pasir.

_Here with my best buddy._

Terkadang kami tidak sengaja bertemu teman lain yang menatap kami dengan tatapan seperti 'ini-siapa-ga-kenal' padahal ia jelas mengenal kami. Kami tidak perduli, karena kami teman baik, dan kami akan terus menjadi teman bak selamanya.

_Down in the deep blue sea._

Disini, di bumi ini. Kami akan terus bersama dan tidak terpisahkan, kami bertiga.

~OWARI~

Oke, ini fic paling gaje yang tau-tau kepikiran gara-gara lagi suka lagu ini. Maaf ada yang jorok itu maksudnya korek idung. Tau kan ? haha.

Maaf kalo Arthur ga ngmong. Dan ini,, hmm POV siapa ya ? sebenernya ini POV Alfred tapi ga ketauan gara-gara aoi ga bikin namanya muncul. Trus orang satu lagi yang 'agak' JAHAD sama si Alfred tuh sebenernya si Kiku. Cuma kiku sebenernya ga jahat. Cuma aoi pilih karena dia deket sama Arthur. Maaf juga kalo judulnya FUN padahal critanya sama sekalia ga FUN. ckck

Maafkan keanehan author. Mohon review yaa . author menghargai review dari semua readers


End file.
